Party Punch
by Wolfblade88
Summary: Some one spiked the punch. It's the party of the year for Percy. Lemon


"Hey Grover, you seen Annabeth here?" I shouted to Grover over the loud music at the party.

"What do you mean man? I thought she was with you." shouted back Grover.

"She was but she went to the bathroom and that was like 30 minutes ago."

"I think I saw her over buy the food table a couple minutes ago." shouted Grover, pointing over to the table with a giant bowl of punch.

"Thanks man, later." I walked over to the punch bowl hoping to get a drink until the smell hit my nose. I took a glass and took a small sip only to spit it out. "Yep, just as I thought. Some one spiked the punch. I looked over to the crowd of dancing teens and now began to see just how much of the "punch" had been drunk. You could see teens having a hard time standing up. Suddenly I saw Annabeth. The closer I got to her, the more I could smell the "punch" on her.

"Heyyyyyyy handsome." purred Annabeth with a slur in her speech.

"Hey, um..you didn't have any punch did you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Only a few." giggled Annabeth like a little kid.

"A few as in?"

"eleven-teen, maybe twelve." purred Annabeth as she started kissing my cheek and sucking on my neck.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." I said, grabbing her hand. Suddenly 'Take it Off' by Ke$ha began playing and Annabeth sprang to life.

"Oh my God! I love this song! Let me dance to this and we'll go." she begged. I know I should have said no but when she started kissing me and sliding her tongue into my mouth, it was hard to remember my own name by then. The music was blasting through the room getting a nice beat going. Suddenly, Annabeth turned around and started rubbing up against me in a very seductive way.

"Mmmmmmmmm, someones enjoying themselves." purred Annabeth, feeling my hardening member against her ass. She started grinding harder against my member and started rubbing it through the fabric of my pants. Thank god for sweatpants. Annabeth took my hand and pulled me towards an empty bedroom and shut the door. The second the door closed, She tackled me onto the bed teasingly biting my lip.

I couldn't take it any more. I broke the kiss to take off my shirt and it appeared Annabeth had the same idea. When her bra hit the floor, I couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" purred Annabeth as she rubbed her bare chest against me on purpose.

"Yes." I growled before taking one into my mouth and sucking on it.

Annabeth's breath hitched when she felt my tongue caress her nipple. "Mmmmmmmmmmm, who knew you were that good with your tongue?" purred Annabeth as I started licking the next breast.

I slowly kissed down from her breast to the hem of her pants, earning me more moans and whimpers. I pulled off her pants with my teeth and kissed up her thigh to her now soaking wet panties. "Look whose excited now.' I growled as I rubbed her pussy through her panties.

"Don't tease me, or I'm cutting it off." hissed Annabeth as she put her trusty knife against my fully erected manhood.

Felling that I'd rather bang my girlfriend, instead of getting cut, I took her advice and without warning, forced all 7" of my manhood into her pussy.

"PERCY!" whimpered Annabeth at the sudden stretching in her lower region. The pain only lasted for a moment before being replaced with unimaginable pleasure. "Oooooooooh Percy." moaned Annabeth, buckling her hips for encouragement.

I got the hint and started thrusting my entire length in and out of her at a rapid pace, increasing with each thrust. The room filled with moans and groans mixed with the creaking of bed springs as the two lovers continued to have sex.

"Oooooooooooh Percy I-I'm so close. H-HARDER!" moaned Annabeth as I increased my pace. Annabeth could feel the fire in the pit of her stomach burn hotter each second and new it was only a few moments from taking her. She lost it. "PERCYYYYYYYYYY!" she cried out as she felt her orgasm rock her body. Sparks of electricity shot through out her body as her body convulsed from the level of pleasure.

I couldn't take it either. "Oh god! Annabeth!" growled Percy as he pulled out and came into her open mouth. Annabeth graciously licked up all the cum from her face and sucked Percy off until she was sure there wasn't any cum left. The two lovers laid in each others embrace as they recovered from their earth shaking experience.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, remind me to get drunk more often." purred Annabeth as she gave Percy a peck on the lips.

"And remind me to play music when you're drunk." grinned Percy as he kissed her cheek.


End file.
